


Las Vegas Wedding

by Violettavonviolet



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Domestic Avengers, Don't Ask Don't Tell, Established Relationship, Gay Male Character, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Marriage, Military Homophobia, POV James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Post-Wedding, Same-Sex Marriage, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Tony Stark Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, but not really, but so is rhodey, hindsight, mentioned - Freeform, tony stark is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violettavonviolet/pseuds/Violettavonviolet
Summary: They had talked about it a lot after gay marriage was finally legalized. They didn't marry because of the Don't Ask, Don't Tell policy, but now that it was repealed, Rhodey knew what would happen.or:Tony and Rhodey have a Las Vegas Wedding because they can, finally they can.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736956
Comments: 4
Kudos: 150
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Las Vegas Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crack8765](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crack8765/gifts).



> prompt: hindsight 
> 
> Card number:3132
> 
> Hey y'all, I'm back, and super excited. This is my fiftieth fanfic, and I am so proud of myself. I'm normally not that self absorbed but I set myself the goal of fifty fan-fictions in one year, and I did it! I hope you like this little piece, it's nothing overly special but I read the prompt and wanted to do something, lol.  
> Also I just signed up for Marvel Fans for BLM... I'm excited to see what I'll be writing for them.  
> Anyways, I don't have time to chatter much rn, so ill just present you with todays ff:

They had talked about it a lot after gay marriage was finally legalized. Of course they did, after all they had been a couple for about twenty years now and marriage just seemed to be the next step in their relationship. But with the Don’t Ask, Don’t tell policy still firmly in place, their plans had been postponed. So when five minutes after Rhodey saw the news, a motor roared in front of his apartment he didn’t even need to look, to know who it was. Instead he grabbed his bag and started packing. 

They had already planned the wedding, for the day that the policy was repealed and Rhodey knew the plan by heart. 

He was ready to go when the bell rang, and Tony didn’t even enter, he just grabbed Rhodey by the arm and pulled him outside, right into the waiting car. It was only after they had both sat down that they exchanged the first words.

“Fucking finally!“  
Tony murmured and Rhodey couldn’t help but agree. It was frankly ridiculous how long it had taken for the stupid rule to be repealed.  
Tony drove like a maniac, and granted he always drove like a maniac but Rhodey still felt like he was even more reckless than normally. He was excited, really excited. In a few hours he and Tony would get married, and their relationship could finally go public.  
He always had to grind his teeth and look away when he saw Tony dancing with a pretty young thing, it helped keeping their relationship hidden but it still got on his nerves. Tony never actually slept with any of the women. Playing drunk or claiming nausea before they could get it on. None of the women said anything, they were to embarrassed to say that the famous playboy hadn’t slept with them or they would brag with it anyway.

Rhodey was so thankful that he was currently on leave, he didn’t know what he would’ve done if he had been on a mission or something. 

They drove for a long time, Tony was chattering excitedly and Rhodey smiled and indulged in his partners antics. He knew how much this meant for Tony. 

Their wedding plans were actually extremely extra, but what did you really expect from somebody like Tony Stark? It might not sound appealing to most but a wedding in Las Vegas had always been both their dreams. Not this ‘ha, I’m marrying a stranger because i’m drunk’ Vegas wedding but still a Wedding in Vegas. The nightlife their was truly magical, the shows and lights made the city look like one big sparkle in the middle of nothing. The atmosphere in the city was breathtaking, at least when you were in the good part of the city. And Tones and him always were in the best parts of the city. Jarvis had already arranged an Elvis priest and and rented a small chapel. But before that they would get drunk because they both were a lot more open with each other whilst drunk and besides what fun was marrying in Vegas when you are truly sober. 

They both had their tuxedos with them and their dress shoes were polished and in less than four hours they would get married. To say that they were excited would be a grave understatement.  
Finally, after what seems like days they arrive at their hotel. The suite is grande and spacious and exactly like Rhodey had imagined it. Happy is already waiting for them in the entrance hall, he had flown to Vegas about an hour earlier.  
Besides him, only Pepper will come to their wedding, not just because they both don’t like the press but also because they have nobody else. The Avengers are still to new to be invited to something so intimate and besides, Tony really doesn’t want to explain their relationship to the captain just now. He will have to in the morning, after Pepper releases the press statement but that as mentioned above will happen in the morning, not now. 

Whilst they start dressing up in their suite, the room service delivers the biggest champagne bottle Rhodey has ever seen in his life, which means a lot if you consider that he is in fact in a relationship with the one and only Tony Stark.  
They get tipsy real fast, but not drunk. They want to remember their wedding in the morning.  
Rhodey laughs when he sees Tony’s suit, a monstrosity in gold and red and absolutely perfect. He will marry in his dress uniform, just out of spite. They will release pictures for the papers tomorrow and Rhodey wants to laugh into the face of the entire air-force when they see it.

The wedding itself is a fast thing, they say their vows, sign the certificate and kiss. It’s not as grande as Tony’s usual parties but it doesn’t need to be. This is for them, and them alone. 

Now the after party, thats were things got spicy. They drink a lot more, dance in a way thats mostly not distinguishable from dry humping and even makes a few strippers go red. They don’t care, they are officially married, in Las Vegas and they have all the money in the world. Everything else will get to them in the morning, but now it’s time for celebration. 

Rhodey wakes up the next morning with a headache, in a bed right next to Tony and he sighs. It’s mostly because the room is too light for his hangover but parts of it is because he can remember the wedding. He looks down at his hand, the golden band that is so very different from his skin shines brightly.  
Next to him Tony stirs, throwing their blanket to the floor. Rhodey turns and kisses Tony’s forehead.  
“Morning, husband“ he mumbles, trying to keep his voice as low as possible. Tony smiles but doesn’t open his eyes. “Morning, Platypus“  
Rhodey rolls his eyes at the nickname, “You excited for the first day as a married couple?“ Tony shakes his head, “Mostly excited for the reaction of the others.“ Rhodey grins, Tony might be more openly dramatic, but he himself had a fondness for theatrics as well. “We should probably get ready, our flight leaves in an hour.“ Tony grins right back and rolls over, now half on top of Rhodey. “I don’t know, I can imagine a few things that would be way more fun right now.“  
Rhodey kisses him in response. 

They arrive at the airport three hours later. Pepper was already waiting for them, for once not annoyed with their antics. She still scolds them, but its half heartedly at best.  
Happy’s taking Tony’s car home, because neither of them want to spend their first day as a married couple in a car. The flight is short and mostly spent kissing. Pepper works on the other side of the plane, she long since accepted the pda’s that came with Tony.

The press statement was sent about an hour earlier, and they have gotten six invitations to different talkshows already. A few requests for interviews and a ton of comments on social media. Over all the reactions are positive, people are glad that they can be together now.  
New York is full of noise and Tony won’t admit it but he missed it. He loves California but he grew up in New York and it’s the place that most feels like home. The car ride to Avengers tower is uneventful, nobody caught them getting into the car, which is good because otherwise it would be followed by about thirty different news stations.  
Jarvis greets them as polite as always and offers them his congratulations. He had been at the wedding of course. In Tony’s watch and in his phone but he didn’t talk too much. Pepper had to excuse herself from their group because after such a press release a lot of work had to be done as a CEO. 

When the elevator finally opened to the community floor of the avengers part of the tower, they were already awaited.  
The entire avengers team was waiting for them and Tony couldn’t help but grin. He loved the attention and found the situation truly hilarious. To further torment his teammates, because he knew that not knowing was driving them crazy. So instead of what they might have wanted, like an elaborate explanation or something, he just said “Surprise, we are together, in a loving relationship for twenty years, might I add. And now we are married.  
Cool? Cool. Now excuse me I need to go ravish my husband.“ 

Tony waved and got right back into the elevator, pulling Rhodey along without the tiniest bit of resistance. Rhodey loved mischief just as much as he did, and tormenting their seemingly ‘all knowing’ teammates was peak mischief.  
Whilst they stumbled into their bed a few floors above, the avengers were still as baffled as before. 

Nobody said a word until Natasha noted, “In hindsight, it’s rather obvious, isn’t it?“  
Steve looked at her questioningly, “Obvious? What do you mean.“ “It really was,“ Clint chimed in, “I caught Rhodes more than once sneaking out of Tony’s room in the morning.“ “Aye, I too have witnessed rather compromising situations between the two men of iron“ Thor boomed, but didn’t elaborate. Natasha nodded, “Tony has a lot of trust issues, he wouldn’t just give any one a suit.“ “You haven’t seen the two of them working together in the labs, it sounds more like flirting than working ninety percent of the time.“ Finally, Steve started to understand. 

“I guess hindsight’s twenty-twenty.“

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! Did you like it, any thoughts or questions? Do you have a prompt that you'd like to read as a fanfic? then pls leave a comment down below, I read every single one and they really make my day!  
> Next fic should come next week Friday, but who knows? maybe ill even post another fanfic this week...  
> Anyway read you later,  
> bye,  
> Vio


End file.
